


Snek Boi in Love

by clankfandom100



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm just posting this on AO3, Let's pretend that Hazama can feel love okay?, my friend wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100
Summary: What happened if a crazy troll like Hazama get together with a girl like me?(Originally on Wattpad, I have permission to post it on AO3)





	Snek Boi in Love

The looming shadow grew closer as Sophia Roberts ran down the alley. "Stop running, i'm not gonna hurt ya" The figure said menacingly.  
  
She took a sharp turn and hid in a trashcan before he could see her. "Crap. I'm gonna die." She thought. The unknown man's footsteps slowed once he turned the corner. "You think you can get away, eh?" He growled. She held her breath as she heard him grow closer to the trashcan. BANG! He kicked the trashcan over and she face-planted on the hard concrete. She mumbled a few profanities as she struggled to get up.  
  
The strange man laughed and kicked her down again. "Tell me, why were you trying to steal my documents?" He said in a creepy, sadistic, but somehow friendly voice. "I'M NOT TELLING YOU, THOT!" she snapped back at him.  
  
He grinned and said, "Ouch, all I did was ask a simple question. Guess i'll just have to kill you."  
  
She grumbled something under her breath before replying. "No no no fine i'll tell you" she said, still out of breath from running. "What should I say? I can't tell him the truth" a few moments passed before the tall man grew impatient and said, "Come on, i'm getting quite bored from all this waiting."  
  
"U-Uh a man with one red eye and one green eye told me to get the documents for him" "I'll have to apologize to Ragna later"  
  
The man, who had his eyes closed the whole time, said nothing for a while. His expression remained the same as before, calm. Which Sophia thought was odd considering the situation.  
  
"Follow me." He said before stalking off back into the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Mia is the coolest person ever


End file.
